A storm in Forks
by TeamEdwardAnthony1901
Summary: A severe thunderstorm is coming to Forks Washington, and Bella is scared about tornadoes. But she has her own vampire to protect her! One-Shot!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first Fanfic, and I am really excited to be writing stories.**

**All my stories will be One-shots. I'm not a big fan of writing long stories.**

**Ok well enough of me talking!**

**Enjoy! **

**P.S I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**You can also be my friend on Facebook!  
>The link is on my profile if your interested!<strong>

**Bella's Pov**

I sighed and turned on my side in my bed. Last night with Edward couldn't be any better. We had the whole house to ourselves while his family was away in northern California hunting. Since it was like 20 degrees outside, due to the dreadful winter's of Forks, Washington. He wrapped my up in about ten blankets and made me sit on the couch and watch tv while he cooked me dinner.

Then he layed with me on the couch and watched "Titanic" With me. And held me when I cried when Jack died. He also tickled me to death when I said Jack was hot. But Edward is much sexier.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, and grabbed my comforter and pulled it till it touched my nose.

"Edward?" I mumbled, I reached my hand out towards where he usually layes but didn't feel anything. I sat up and clutched the comforter to my chest. It was really chilly in my room and my pajama top was to thin to keep me warm. I looked towards the rocking chair, he wasn't there either. I narrowed my eyes at the chair and threw the comforter of me. And threw my legs off the bed and stood up.

But as clumsy as I am, I tripped over some books I left on the floor; I waited for the impact of the cold floor. But a pair of strong cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to there chest. I knew who it was

Edward

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward whispered in my ear. Making my face turn hot, I could almost imagine my fast being beat red.

"I don't know," I giggled . He chuckled.

"Come on I need to eat breakfast." I said. I broke free from his grasp and started walking down the steps.

"Why in a hurry? Usually I have to carry you down here for breakfast," He asked. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat at the table. He sat at the table across from me.

"Well I have to go to the store." I said and took a bite of cereal. He frowned and looked out the front window's to the front yard.

"What?" I asked and took another bite. He looked at me, then down at my bowl.

"I'd rather you _not_ go out today," he said. He stood up from the chair and walked in the living room. I left my cereal on the table and followed him. He sat on the couch and flicked the tv on, I sat beside him.  
>"Why?" He turned on the weather channel. They were talking about the horrible storms that hit the south last week. Video's of families showed up on the screen, it was heartbreaking.<p>

I heard the familiar beeping noise, that used to scare me when I was young. The bottom of the screen lit up yellow. _A severe thunderstorm watch_

Oh great!

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said, Edward shook his head.  
>"No, Alice has seen you getting stuck at the store you were going up to in Port Angeles, during a tornado warning. I don't want you going out, especially what Alice's visions were like." He winced.<p>

I felt a gut wrenching feeling rip threw my stomach. _Tornadoes. _The thing that always scared me when I was little, and they still do. I had only two experiences with them. They weren't really bad ones, but they didn't help the situation I had with them. I reached for Edward's hand and squeezed it. Hard.

"Bella what's wrong?" His eyes were worried. Typical Edward. I bit my lip and stared at the screen. The state of Washington was on the radar map and the meteorologist was pointing out certain area's with colored boxes. She pointed out Clallam county, that is were Forks is.

"N-nothing," I looked at him then back at the tv. I saw a red box on the word Seattle.

" _A tornado watch is in effect for the following county: King county until 12 o'clock pm Western daylight time. We would like any of you in this area, to please report severe weather to the National Weather Service"_

"Bella, what is wrong? I know something is wrong." He said.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. He flicked off the tv and put the remote in the coffee table in front of us. I bit my lip and looked at him, he was searching my eyes, I knew he wouldn't figure it out. I didn't want to tell him, he might laugh at me.

"Tornadoes!" I blurted out. I put my right hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. He looked at me with wide eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes. He was going to laugh at me.

"Bella are you crying?" I shook my head no. But I knew he was smarter then that, he could see the tears in my eyes, even if they hadn't fell.

"Bella, don't cry sweetheart." He said.

Edward cradled me to his body while leaning back on the couch. He rubbed my back. Some tears fell from my eyes but I didn't care, he knew about a dumb fear I had, it was stupid. But I knew other people hated these demons to but when Edward knows about it. It is embarrassing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Sweetheart, love of my life there is _nothing_ to be afraid of Alice didn't see any tornadoes anywhere close here. She said it will be safer to stay inside so she could keep an eye out on things she will let us know if anything changes. You have to trust me on this." He said. My hands intertwined themselves behind his neck.

Edward always makes me feel safe

**Two Hours Later...**

The thunder roared outside while the rain pounded against the windows. The lamp beside the couch was turned on like half of the lights in the house were. Edward said that it will make me feel better if the rooms are lighter. And he was right, it made it feel less gloomy and dark outside.

I clutched the blanket to my body as another flash of lighting lit up the sky, making a very loud cracking noise that made my ear drums ring. Edward was in the kitchen talking to Alice on the phone, his voice was a hushed whisper. And I noticed he was taking frequent glances at me like I was going to fall to the floor and die.

The cartoon "Spongebob Squarepants" gave the house a slight pinch of happiness. The show played constantly on this channel and I grew amused to it, even though I hardly ever watch tv.

"Are you ok?" I jumped. I didn't notice that Edward walked into the room and stood by my side of the couch. His hands were in his pockets and he had a amused expression on his face.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" I asked. He chuckled and sat next to me. I cuddled into his cold chest and immediately relaxed. The thunder outside roared again, the rain got heavier. And I shuddered, when the light flickered.

"I'm doing ok, I'm more worried about you then me," He glanced at the lamp then to the tv.

"Oh.. what did Alice say?" I changed the subject. He smiled and rubbed my arm.

"Nothing much, she said get candles out," I frowned.

"Why did she say t-"

The power went out.

"Because of that," he said. The whole house was pitch black. He gripped my hand tightly, I knew he could see better than I could. But my sight wasn't as good as his. Which makes me really mad sometimes especially moments like this.

"Edward?" I asked. I saw his eyes were easy to spot and they were looking at me.  
>"Yes love," he smiled when I did.<p>

"I love you." I whispered. His smile got even bigger as my face got hot.

"I love you to sweetheart."

He released my hand, but put both of his hands on both sides of my face, and brought my lips to his ever so gently. This kiss was sweet, and he was so beautiful and he was all mine.

The room was filled with flickering lights. We pulled away. And looked towards the tv. As the lighting filled the sky Alice's figure was outlined with the flash, rain diamonds were glistening in her short black hair.

"Just came and made sure you were ok Bella," She smiled. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She glanced between me and Edward and winked at me.

"It's ok Alice I have her to myself for five hours," Edward said. He pulled me into his chest again as I blushed. Alice laughed.

"See you guys later," She said. And disappeared

"Well that was unexpected." I said. Edward laughed and nodded next to me.

"Yep." He smiled and brought his lips to mine once again.

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed the story! I enjoyed writing this short one-shot!**


End file.
